As Tomorrow Comes
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: As tomorrow comes so will the wind blow towards it! A ChariNina dedicated book containing moments of our favorite power couple Charioce Chris and Nina. Requests are always appreciated! (Book is available on Wattpad, Quotev, Deviantart and Tumblr)
1. Introduction

Hey it's Kei! So SnB:VS just ended and I cannot STRESS to you the sheer amount of happiness I have in life for giving me this anime most specially giving me my otp for LIFE ChariNina. This'll be a book about fanfics for them and if ever I have an idea for a series I'll try and write it but for now I hope you enjoy!

If you have any request don't be shy and tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do~!

As tomorrow comes so will the wind blow towards it! A ChariNina dedicated book containing moments of our favorite power couple Charioce Chris and Nina. Requests are always appreciated!


	2. Love at First Touch

Since you both requested something to do with ChariNina babies I decided to put all in here, I hope you don't mind! For my friends Soshanak and Adversed

* * *

The bustling of everyday life made its sound through Anatae as people rush through their routines and plans for the day.

After the mess that was known as Bahamut's second coming it had left the capital in ruins but with the joined efforts of both human kind and demons, with the help of the gods from time to time, they were able to restore Anatae to its previous glory. In fact, it's even better than ever.

As the citizens of Anatae go on with their daily lives they are unaware of the current situation that was happening in the palace.

Inside the palace people were running back and forth in sheer panic as to what is going on, they were in a complete frenzy and you could clearly see them crowing outside one of the biggest doors in the palace.

What room does this lead in?

The Kind's chambers.

Why were they there?

To try and witness a special moment that would change the entire palace as a whole.

Found inside the room that was now heavily guarded outside were heads of blonde and pink hair which are the King and Queen of Anatae, the King's expression on his face was that of worry and slightly pain as his dear wife held on to his hand as if there wasn't tomorrow.

Amongst these two were a small lady with pale colored skin and dark colored hair wearing a doctor's outfit, she looked worriedly at the other female who was currently lying down withering in pain as she held on to her husband.

"Just a little more, Nina."

Nina gasped as she felt pain kick in, she squeezed the hand of her lover tighter as the pain grew stronger. If her husband hadn't been as strong as he was then his hand must have been broken by now.

"Deep breaths, Nina. Breath in and out."

Charioce Chris, the king, had now placed his forehead against Nina's as he held her hand in hopes of trying to at least calm her down. Due to his inability to see after the battle with Bahamut he can only imagine what the look on his beloved's face is and if she had her voice that she had lost during the battle as well then the whole capital would most certainly have been shaken by the number of screams that would come out of the castle.

"Push, Nina! Push!" Rita, the doctor,

Nina continues to pant as she held on to her husband, she did what was told and pushed harder; her large stomach budging out in the process.

"Just a little more!"

A few moments later there was silence which caused the couple to panic but after a few seconds a loud piercing cry was heard around the room and soon after that was huge roar of cheers outside the room's door.

Drained from child birth Nina looked up to see a small bundle of bloodied blonde hair inside Rita's arms. Rita smiles as she cleans the child and proceeds to the parents.

"Congratulations you two, he's a healthy baby boy."

Nina's eyes watered and she pulled Chris to sit down beside her. The man himself had his breath held the moment he heard the loud cry that was still coming from their son.

Rita then placed the young prince inside Nina's arms and the said woman cried the moment her son was laid in her arms.

Feeling her shake Chris gently placed his arms around her, careful that he didn't disturb the child.

Throughout the journey with him losing his sight his other senses had grown sharper and thus he know knows when a person is near due to him training it as well, he knew how near his son was and knew exactly where he is.

Hearing their son's cries up close made Chris' heart pound and he couldn't help but feel happy and overjoyed. Sure, it would have been better if he had his sight to see their precious child but being alive and now having a family of his own after all that has happened and all that he has done was more than enough for him.

"Thank you, Nina. Thank you."

Nina noticed how Chris had buried his face in her hair and gently smiled, she slowly took his left hand and lead it to the face of their son. Chris raised his head and closed his eyes as he slowly felt the outline of their son's face.

At that moment the baby had stopped crying and seemed to enjoy the touch of his father, Chris in the meantime gently moved his hand as if memorizing the outline of their son's face.

Chris felt the child slightly squirm at his touch and he felt his chest tightened, the moment he heard his cry his heart leapt and the moment Nina reached out and lead his hand to touch their son he felt the love in his heart overflow and he couldn't help but start feeling emotional.

Nina smiled and nuzzled her face onto Chris' chest as he had his right arm over her while his hand continuously stroked their baby's face.

Rita smiled at the loving family but her attention was taken by Nina who had motioned for the nearby table beside the bed.

Walking to the table Rita saw a piece of paper containing two names, one for a girl and one for a boy. Seeing what Nina meant Rita walked over to the couple once more.

Nina, being happy to see that Rita had understood what she meant, gently patted Chris' free hand. Feeling this, Chris understood and stopped stroking the baby as he sensed Rita walk closer.

The baby on the other hand made a sound of protest when he felt his father stop stroking his cheek, this caused the baby to slightly open his eyes to which revealed vermillion eyes the same as Nina's.

Nina's smile widened when she saw this and Rita smiled back.

"It looks like your child is the perfect mix of the both of you. He has blonde hair and red eyes."

Chris smiled hearing this and once more stroked the baby's cheek to which he gurgled happily.

"Your highness, if you don't mind, Nina wanted to tell you what she wanted to name your son."

"Alright." He whispered, still overwhelmed with emotions.

"She wanted to name your son Christopher."

"Christopher?"

Chris felt Nina nod and he could practically see her wide smile as she did.

"She said she wanted to name your son Christopher so that your name would be passed down to him in some way. She thought it would be a perfect name for him."

"Christopher…"

Overwhelmed, Chris buried his face onto Nina's head once more, she felt small droplets of water down her neck and she smiled. Nina gently took hold of Chris' free hand that had tightened its hold on her shoulder as he wept on her hair.

"Thank you, Nina… I can't thank you enough for all that you've done."

As the loving family shared their moment, Rita looked at them with a smile on her face. When she had found out that Nina was pregnant she had said it herself that she and only she can take care of Nina while she was pregnant and deliver the baby. Looking at them now Rita felt bliss at the fact that she helped bring this to a reality.

The happy moment inside the room was then interrupted by a loud bang from the door and a few people rushing in.

"NINA!"

A head of afro hair bursts into the room with a big dark man following his steps and both had stopped the moment they saw the little bundle of joy in Nina's arms which was now crying thanks to the sudden noise.

"Woah."

"You couldn't have been a little quieter, could you?" Rita crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Sorry! It's just… come on! Give me a break here! I just found out that Nina was giving birth already!" The man with the afro, Favaro, spoke.

Meanwhile the other larger man looked at Nina and then at the little mix of both Chris and herself, his eyes were tearing up and he did his best not to shed a tear but all of that was a failed effort when the he covered his eyes and started sobbing.

"Sorry, Bacchus is very emotional right now." The duck named Hamsa suddenly jumped onto Bacchus' shoulder and smiled at the small prince in Nina's arms.

"I'm not emotional you idiot!"

A tall dark-haired male then came forward, he had the same skin tone as Rita and was sporting a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, your highnesses." He smiled.

"You're too formal, Kaisar. This is like a family moment."

"They're still royalty, Favaro."

"Yeah, whatever. So, what did you name the little guy?"

Chris turned to them with a smile on his face then turn back to the child his hand was stroking.

"Christopher." He spoke softly.

"Christopher huh?" Favaro smiled.

"That is a wonderful name." Hamsa quacked.

"Alright, that's enough. Nina is still tired from everything that just happened to her so leave her for now so she could get some rest."

"Oh come on, we just got here!" Favaro whined and thus started Rita's sermon.

Nina smiled as she looked at the people she had come to know as her family, she looked at the newly born child she had in her arms and the after she looked at her lover who had his eyes closed while smiling contently at the sound of their baby crying.

Chris felt as though his world was now complete and he didn't think that was possible. He thought he was complete with Nina by his side but now that they have this bundle of joy in their life he feels more complete than ever.

He gently strokes Christopher's cheek as he listens to the noise that fills this once empty and hallow palace thinking of the bright future he will have with his new family. At that very moment he promised to himself that he will love and cherish this new family of his, protecting them no matter what happens.

As Nina watched she continuously smiled, she couldn't wait for the moment her mother arrives from their village to see the new addition to their now bigger family.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this first fic! Make sure to be tuned in for the next ones! If you have any requests feel free to drop them by and I'll see what I can do!

Thanks for reading~


	3. The Prince of Anatae

Here's another one for Soshanak and could be continuation for Love at First Touch but it could also be a fic in itself. I hope you guys enjoy this one~

* * *

Early in the morning where the sun had just risen the castle was now wide awake as everyone who worked in the palace are up early to do their delegated tasks.

The maids and butlers were cleaning and doing the other household chores while the kitchen hustled around to prepare the royal family's morning meal.

The newly recruit knights were early in training while the others did their rounds and were guarding their stations.

Life is going smoothly for those inside the castle as it is just a normal day and a normal routine but today one head of blond hair in particular jumped out of his bed filled with energy.

He quickly fixed himself and dressed in comfortable clothing while trying to tame his hair, the young man then looked at himself in the mirror seeing if there was anything he missed. Vermilion red eyes twinkled as he eyes his frame.

At ten years old he was a little taller than the rest of the kids his age but that's probably because of his father's genetics, his blond hair was slightly long as it reached just above his shoulders with a cut similar to his mother's.

As he finished preparing himself a maid entered the young man's room but as she did he ran past through her in a hurry.

"Prince Christopher!" The maid shouted after the young prince but it reached no ears as he was already running far away from his room.

Christopher ran through the staff of the castle with a big smile on his face, the staff in return just smiled at their young prince who was no doubt excited for today.

As Christopher ran he neared the castle's garden where two figures seemed to be sitting on a small table waiting for him, one had pink hair and the other had the same hair of blond as his.

"Mom! Dad!" He called as he ran towards them.

The two figures turned to his direction, both with a smile on their faces.

The queen, Nina, stood up and opened her arms, seeing this Christopher jumped towards his mother's arms and smiled up at her.

'Are you ready for today, Christoph?' His mother asked by showing him a note.

"Yeah! I'm excited to finally learn sword fighting from dad!" He smiled as he saw his father stand up.

The king, Charioce Chris, stood up with a smile on his face. He petted Christopher's head and gave him a wooden sword in which the young prince took and readied his stance.

"I've been practicing with Kaisar but he told me dad was super good with swords and it would be better to learn from him."

"Then you should already know the basics." Chris replied as he also readied his stance.

"Yeah, even Favaro gave me a few tips while he was here and I'm excited to show you dad!"

Christopher then saw his mother raise a brow at him with a small chuckle and this in turn made the young man blush in slight embarrassment.

"Uh, what I meant to say was… well…"

"It's alright, Christoph." Chris smiled while Christopher grinned.

He already knew the story of how his father lost his sight while his mother lost her voice, he had heard from Favaro and Kaisar how brave his parents were during the fight with Bahamut and even though they were disabled they were still hands on with raising him.

He was more than proud to call them his parents, not because they were the kind and queen of Anatae but because of how brave and amazing they were and how they are loving and caring even though they had so many things to do around the kingdom.

"You can impress me if you are able to land even a single hit on me."

Nina clapped her hands twice while smiling at them and Christopher took this as a sign of taking the challenge.

"You're on dad!"

Having lost most of his sight Chris had trained himself to enhance his senses and as a result he was able to sense the people around the vicinity and still fight with ease.

Chris steadied himself with his stance as did Christopher and without hesitation Christopher charged at his father with full might.

The young prince of Anatae swung his wooden sword towards his father but was easily blocked. He swung at various patterns but his father was still able to block each attack.

Nina, who was currently spectating, clapped her hands a sign of cheering for their son but she already knew that even handicapped her husband would still win with ease.

Christopher swung again and this time sped his movements to try and catch his father off guard but as he made his swing thinking he could get the upper hand Chris had knocked the wooden sword out of Christopher's hand shocking the boy and causing him to fall down.

Shocked at his defeat he looked up at his father who was now reaching out his hand to help him stand up.

Christopher took his father's hand with a smile on his face, seeing how even though his father's sight was close to nothing he was still able to fight as if it was nothing.

"You're so cool, dad!"

Being defeated by his father on their first fight made him see his father greater than before, if he was like this without his sight imagine how much stronger he would be with it.

With eyes sparkling in amazement and awe Christopher looked at Chris as Nina walked towards them clapping her hands.

"You're really strong, dad. I wish when I grow up I'll be as strong as you."

Chris smile and patted their son who still looked up at him with awe,

"You'll be greater than me, Christopher. I absolutely know it."

Christopher smiled as he hugged both his parents who in return hugged their son back.

Nina then took her son's hand in hers and started to write letters on his hand.

'Do you want to try again?'

"Yeah! I want to beat dad but I know I have to work really hard for it!"

Nina smiled and pinched her son's cheek to which he protested to.

"If you want to beat me then we should start working on your swing, your stance is alright but the way you swing is rushed. Kaisar and Favaro might have taught you but it seems to me that you're not doing well with that."

Christopher crossed his arms with a pout on his face and huffed as he answers.

"Those two teach me completely different things though! Kaisar is way too strict saying 'straighten your back' or 'lower your body' or 'spread your feet'! While Favaro is saying 'just go where the wind takes you' and I have no idea what that means. If we do train he just fights with me with no kind of instruction. I doubt he's being serious with me."

'Has master even really trained you?' Nina asked through her note.

"I doubt it. He just gives me 'tips' but after that he just runs off."

Chris petted his head again while Christopher still huffed in frustration.

"We'll see what fits you best but for now we'll continue with the basics."

"Alright!"

Christopher took his stance and straighten his posture while Chris stand in front of him.

"Now the first thing is to hit my sword with yours. We'll first practice with that."

"Right!"

Christopher then did what was told and swung his sword repeatedly onto his father's.

Nina watched in contentment as father and son trained early in the morning with a smile on her face. Soon a maid had brought numerous amounts of snacks for her knowing how big the queen's appetite is.

After an hour or so of training Christopher bent down to his knees huffing in exhaustion.

"Good job, Christopher." His father praised and this made pride swell in his chest.

"Thank you, dad."

Nina then clapped her hands to get their attention and this in turn made both blonds walk towards the table where Nina was waiting on.

Christopher grabbed a towel from one of the maids and thanked them, he looked at his parents and saw Nina helping wipe the sweat off of Chris' face and he couldn't help but smile.

As young as he was he saw how much his parents loved and cared for each other that in their weakness they found strength in one another and that made him proud of having such strong and dependable parents.

"Your highnesses, would you like to have breakfast now?" A butler had asked.

Before the two could answer Christopher had already spoke in behalf of them.

"Actually, we'd like to have a picnic here in the garden today. Would that be okay with you mom, dad?"

Nina nodded enthusiastically as Chris smiled, the butler smiled at them back and a few moments later a picnic feast was laid for the family at the grassy meadows of the garden.

"Come on!"

Christopher pulled his parents down to sit on the picnic blanket and they all started eating together as the happy family they were.

Nina was lovingly helping Chris eat and Christopher was eating his fill, the young prince would often offer the servants food but they would decline out of courtesy.

Looking at his parents, Christopher smiled. He felt happy and contented with having a strong father and an even stronger but also caring mother, nothing can separate them not even their disabilities. His mother always did tell him to cherish everything in his life and never take anything for granted.

Smiling contently to himself the prince of Anatae ate and watched his parents as they go on with their usual everyday routine thinking of the brighter future they'd have together as a family.

* * *

Well here we go~ requests are always open so if you have one don't be shy and tell me here!

I hope you enjoyed~ see you next time!


End file.
